Fluffballs
by foreverphantom014
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on DxS or any other OTPS that need fluff! TXJ TXV DXS DXS or anyothers! Just request it and i will write it! To start off Chapter 1: Our Spot!


**HEY GUYS! :)**

**Sorry about the inconvience. And Happy Belated 4****th****!**

**Here is a series of oneshots called Fluff, or, something or another, or what ever I chose to call it okay! DON'T JUDGE D:**

**Anyway, you should read The End of the Tunnel! It's a story about Danny being on drugs :o**

**Danny: I'm all about them drugs ya knowwwww**

**Me: Mhmm.**

**Danny: Yeah….man.**

**Me: Whatevs, do the honors muse.**

**Danny: Foreverphantom014 does not own me, or another charaters. All that credit goes to Butch Hartman, SHOUT OUT TO BUTCH BRAH**

**Me: …maybe he is high? Haha too late to tell im afraid!**

**Peace out girl scouts….or cub scouts.**

**Oneshot #1 The spot**

I piled my basket into the seat of my scooter and scooted off to one of our secret meetings without Tucker. We have been planning this for weeks, it's the one time we actually get to be…alone.

I liked being alone with Danny…a lot. Sometimes I don't think its healthy.

I looked around at my surroundings as I enters Amity Park…Park. There were a few harmless ghosts, the ones that have graves here.

"Hello Belinda." I whispered and a ghost in a wedding dressed waved to me.

"Samantha…" She whispered before floating off to see her husband.

A sad story, Belindas.

They weren't married that long, four hours. Belinda had some unresolved business with one of her ex's. He had come to her wedding and ended up getting high in the bathroom, grabbing a knife and killed Belinda and Benji. They found each other five years later at their wedding spot. They live here now. I think that they are experimenting with knowing if ghosts can have children. I hope so…they deserve a happy life.

I was almost to our spot when I starting daydreaming about Danny. Most of my daydreams were about him I suppose.

His sapphire blue eyes pierced my memory with his raven black hair adding to their brilliance. In another picture, there he was again, yet with neon emerald green eyes that told a story of a hero that saved his citizens accompanied by ivory white hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through.

I would imagine that his hair is soft, ghost form and human form. I bet his lips would be too.

I looked up to see none other than Danny Phantom flying to the tree. It was the 4th time in coming here. I have to say, I think that he enjoys our visits. We sit down and talk for hours. Its our little personal time. At first, Tucker was going to join us, but cancelled because Doom 6 came out that night and wanted to wait in line. Danny and I went anyway and talked about anything and everything.

Tucker asked us the next day if we wanted to do it tonight, but me and Danny said no, because it was dumb. We winked at each other when we said that and luckily, the not-so-subtle hint was not caught on by the meat lover, because he was nose deep in a sloppy joe.

I chuckled at the memory. Maybe one day he will join us, but for now, its Me and Danny time.

I parked my scooter at the bottom of the hill where Danny was waiting for me. He grabbed me and the basket and flew us to the top of the hill.

"So, ready for personal time?" He asked, transforming and sitting down.

"Mhmm, I was looking forward to it all week. I love Tucker to death but, sometimes he just makes things too awkward." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you gotta love Tucker Foley." He said,

"That's T.F as in Too Fine!" I added, snapping my fingers in Danny's direction.

Danny burst out laughing. "Man, Sam! Its hotter—I mean better when you do it!"

Okay, call me crazy but did Danny just say hotter?

"Did you just say hotter?" I asked. Danny's face reddened.

"Ummm….Yeah I did. Sorry."

I leaned in closer smirking. "Nah, I enjoyed it Dan-Dan." I teased.

He leaned in to me. "Well Sammy whatcha going to do about it."

Our lips where about to touch. "This." I tackled him and we started rolling down the hill. "AHHH!" We screamed, rolling.

"Jeez, Sam. If you didn't wanna kiss me just—" I will never know the end of that sentence because my lips where on his.

We kissed for a good 4-5 minutes before deciding to split ways. I smiled at him. He pecked my lips one last time before flying off. I smiled.

I finally kissed the crush and both my hypothesis were accurate. His hair and lips…super soft.

**So…Didja like it? Please review and favorite because that would mean the absoulute world to me.**

**Now peace because I gotta find danny some rehab centers.**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
